


Imagination

by sk8erlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Step-siblings, step-brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8erlucas/pseuds/sk8erlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Step-Sister gets caught pleasuring herself while thinking about her new step brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

“There is some money on the counter in case you two get hungry for pizza, we will be home in a couple of hours, okay?”

“Yes mother” I nodded, accepting a kiss from my mom as she scurried out the door, my stepfather already reminding her of some reservation at some fancy restaurant. “Lock the door behind us!” She called, only to stop in her tracks and turn around, a worried look on her face. “Please make sure Luke doesn’t burn the house down”

I stifled a laugh and nodded again, closing the door behind her and locking it, bidding her adeu.

Finally.

Tonight was the first night since my mom got married that my step-brother Luke and I have been alone in the house, and I was riddled with excitement.

I’ve been head over heels for the blue-eyed ball of sunshine for awhile now, and after seeing his sleepy smiles and joyful, boisterous laughs, I’ve fallen in love with every aspect this boy had to offer. I’ve been hooked on him ever since my mother introduced me to the step-family for the first time.

I’ve kept my admiration under wraps though, terrified he’d reject me. How freaky would it be if he found had his step-sister had a crush on him? Still, I couldn’t help my admiration, so I’ve been forced to hold out on my sexual frustrations until I was given enough privacy.

Like tonight.

I pranced down the hall and up to Luke’s door, and knocked, preparing to feign the look of exhaustion.

Luke opened the door seconds later, shirtless and only wearing pajama pants, his broad, toned chest and shoulders on display as he gave me a smile. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Mom and dad just left. Pizza money is on the counter if you want it.”

“You’re not eating?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Too tired” I lied, feigning a yawn in hopes of convincing him. “I’m going to bed early tonight.”

“Goodnight then, I’ll be practicing my guitar for the night, if you need me”

“Will do” I smiled.

He nodded, bidding me a goodnight and I walked away, biting my lip in excitement.

I danced into my room and locked the door, grinning wildly now as I nearly dove for the box under my bed, the sexual tension that tortured my body for weeks brimming over as I throbbed with excitement.

Opening the box, I pulled out my simple pink electric dildo and vanilla-flavored lube- my special stash that I had an actual true purpose now, and I licked my lips in anticipation.

I undressed and hopped onto the bed, the cool air already hitting my soaking wet center as I made myself comfortable, preparing the dildo with a little bit of lube before I started.

My whole body felt on fire and I haven’t even touched myself yet, just the thought of Lucas with his hands on me doing so much already, and I loved it. I teased myself briefly with the head of the dildo against my clit, before I slowly slid it into my throbbing core, whining softly at the delicious burn.

My hand slid up to my exposed breast, massaging it softly as I imagined it was Luke’s hand instead, wondering what his mouth would feel like against my nipple as he slowly slid into me.

I turned on the dial at the bottom of the toy and it vibrated to life, causing me to arch my back and gasp out his name, the sensation causing my toes to curl.

I started working it in and out of me, my mind racing of Luke and his glorious body and cock, the thought of him moaning naughty things in my ear almost sending me to the edge as I increased the vibration, causing me to involuntary yelp his name.

I half prayed he didn’t hear me, but I was too overwhelmed to care, the dildo doing wonders on my body as I inched closer and closer to my orgasm, envisioning Luke hovering over me, thrusting into me as he bit onto his bottom lip, moans flowing from him as if it were a song, warning me of his close orgasm.

“Y/N?”

My eyes snapped open and to the doorway, where the locked door was now wide open, Luke standing in the doorway, palming his prominent hard-on.

“Were you thinking of me?” He asked, his voice unreadable, but dark as he narrowed his eyes on the dildo that was halfway in me, still vibrating lowly.

“N-no-”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Y/N. I heard you”

I whimpered, both shocked and turned on by his foul language, but I could only nod.

“Use your words” He snapped, at my bedside at an instant, swatting my hands   
away from the dildo as he pulled almost all the way out, the loss causing me to whine.

“Use your words” He repeated. “Were you thinking of me while you fucked yourself?”

“Yes” I gasped, throwing my head back in embarrassment, even though the fact I was thinking about him should be the last of my concerns.

“Look at me” Luke demanded, thrusting the dildo back into me as he spoke, and I opened my eyes in shock, looking up at him as I involuntarily whimpered his name.

“That’s better” He smiled, his eyes dark with lust as he turned the vibrations onto the highest setting, yanking a moan from the back of my throat.

He crawled up onto the bed and between my thighs, twisting and pulling the dildo in and out of me at an angle, hitting my g-spot straight on, biting my lip as he watched it work on me.

“Are you close to coming?” He asked, his eyes hooded as he watched my glistening heat.

“So close” I whined, digging my nails into the sheets as I raised my hips to meet him, searching for more friction.

His free hand came up and held my hips down, meeting my gaze with an impish smile before he lowered his mouth onto my clit, sucking harshly.

I yelled his name, one of my hands instantly tangling into his hair as he sucked harder, the dildo moving at an impossible sleep, milking my orgasm out of me within seconds.

I came with a spew of profanities, his name laced among them as I thrashed against him mouth, holding onto him and the bed for dear life.

He kitten licked me throughout my high, teasing my clit with his tongue until I was jolting away from his touch, earning a chuckle from him as he raised his head to meet my eyes.

“Did that feel good?” He asked, his voice as sweet as honey as his hands rubbed the inside of my thighs, leaning down and kissing along my hip bones.

“Amazing” I sighed, biting my lip as the residue of euphoria still riddled my body.

He came up to my chest, kissing around my nipple before swirling his tongue around my nipple, taking it into his mouth for a brief second before pressing a kiss to my lips.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to touch you like this” He admitted, his cheeks a light pink as he gave me an eskimo kiss with a grin. “Thank you”

I smiled back, my heart fluttering at admission and I kissed him lightly again, before snaking a hand down his pants, his hard cock twitching against my touch. He swatted my hands away for the second time, his lips rough on mine again as he gave me the command.

“Hands and knees, babe. I’m gonna’ show you what you’ve been missing out on”


End file.
